The Former It Girl
by KCDoll
Summary: It girl fanfic,takes place after Unforgettable.Tinsley had it all,boys,clothes,jealous girlfriends.But what happens when Brooke,old childhood friend of Tinsley's,comes driving onto campus on a mission to dethrone Tinsley?And what happens when she meets J?


Tinsley Carmichael had it all--every guy her heart desired, every girl turning green with envy at the sight of her, every head turning when she entered a room. That is, until Brooke came speeding into the campus in her pale blue convertible, suspiciously the same shade as the Olly O'niel shoes that were sold out everywhere. Brooke, the former reigning queen at her old boarding school, with her light green eyes, and pale blone hair is out to dethrone Tinsley. And what happens when she befriends Jenny?? 

Disclaimer: I do not own "It girl" or any of its characters.

Author's note: this chapter is just a start-up chapter to get the story going, so please stick with it, it'll get more interesting. Promise._ -This is the re-updated format of this chapter. You'll find, if you have read the original chapter, that this one runs a lot more smoother. If you haven't read the original.. well then just ignore this D-_This is also my first story, so please bear with me--hey, we all had a bit of trouble getting started didn't we?? At least, that's what I'm trying to tell myself ;) (By the way, this takes place after the third It girl book.)

Chapter 1-Monroe Style

Tinsley Carmicheal strode through the school campus, crunching fallen autumn leaves under her prada-clad foot as she went along. As she headed to the Dumbarton dormitory, both girls and guys craned their heads to gawk at her. Girls, because they wanted to scrutnize what she was wearing and gossip to each other about what was wrong with her ensemble but then the next second, run back to their rooms and attempt to duplicate it. Guys, because.. --well isn't it obvious?  
Today Tinsley didn't disappoint them. She sported a black turtleneck with a white and black patterened shirt over it and a michael kors silk butter-colored plaid scarf was tied around her neck. On her bottom half, her too-tanned-for-octobre legs were featuring gray skinny jeans that were cut perfectly above her ankles. Her feet were adorned with vintage, black prada riding boots. Her hair today, was thrown into a messy Asian ponytail. And to top the outfit off--the finishing touch--was her new over-sized, distressed-leather Marc Jacobs bag in a gorgeous shade of soft brown. She carried it close to her, like she was afraid someone was going to steal it--but not without good reason. That bag was price at 1 800 dollars, and all the movie stars were fighting over it like crazy. How Tinsley got it was a mystery, but then again, Tinsley always liked to be mysterious.  
Benny Cunningham and Sage Francis began to whisper frantically to each other as soon as Tinsley was out of sight, gossiping openly about Tinsley and her ensemble of the day,  
"Did you see her boots? They are SO last season!"  
"Totally!! And her hair! It looked like she just woke up!"

Dumbarton dormitory

"WHAT?? What do you mean we have a new roomate?" Callie Vernon stomped her pink crystalized heels onto the hard marble floor. _'This isn't happening'_, Callie thought to herself. _'They can't force me to put up with another probably major loser roomate, I'll just explain this to her'._  
Mollified, she smoothed out the non-exisitent wrinkles in her pale pink skirt and white see-through blouse and prepared to explain this absurdity to Angelica Pardee, dorm mother of Dumbarton.  
"Angeli--Mrs.Pardee, I'm afraid it would be impossible to fit in another room mate at this time." _You're already making me suffer enough with that brat Jenny_, she added silently.  
"Not my problem, Callie, but if you really have something against this, take it up with the dean," Angelica sighed, she had had too much of these spoiled, rich kids who think they owned the world. But then again, they kind of did--well, at least their parents did.  
"Urgh!" Callie stomped out of the lobby of Dumbarton and her heels tapped against the floor as she stomped all the way up to her room.

----

**OWL_NET_**_ - _Instant messaging inbox

**AlanStGirad- **_How was the weekend with your old man, bro?_

**HeathFerro- **_WTF?_

**AlanStGirard-**_ Your old man. You know, the person you call dad and bum money off of every day, the person that bails you out every time you fail something?_

**HeathFerro- **_Man, you have problems--the hottest girl in the history of Waverly comes onto campus and all you can talk about is how great my daddy is to me?_

**AlanStGirard- **_Listen Ferro, I know you're stupid but this is common knowledge, everyone knows Tinsley's the hottest._

**HeathFerro-**_ Not anymore. Tinsley's old news. Look, whatever, suit yourself but I'm going down to Dumbarton to lend her the Ferro helping hand._

**AlanStGirard-**_ Hotter than Tinsley? This I gotta see. Save me a seat bro._

_---_

Brooke opened the door that read 260, the room that she would be living in for the next 3 years. She had been expecting to find her two room mates in there, she half-hoped that they would become friends. However, the room was empty when she walked in. It was small too, she hated small rooms. She heaved a sigh of disappointement and lugged her six Louis Vuitton trunks inside. She had just opened one of them and was contemplating where to put all her stuff as the room was already crowded enough as it was, when Jenny appeared at the door. Brooke, put down her trunk and turned to look at Jenny "Hey--uh, I guess you're our new roomate," Jenny said shyly, walking in the room and closing the door behind her.  
Brooke smiled, "Yeah, I guess I am."  
"So I heard you're a sophmore."  
Brooke widened her smile, "Yup. And you are."  
"Oh! Sorry, I'm Jenny, I'm a sophmore too. Maybe I can show you around the campus sometime."  
"That's great! I was feeling kinda lost, this campus is huge"  
Jenny giggled, "Yeah, I felt like that too when I first got here."  
Brooke giggled too, then stopped to survey Jenny. Jenny was wearing a white jersey with a picture of gumballs on it, a pink scarf and white stockings. She was quite short, Brooke noted, and had a quite big chest. But she had a cute face, with an upturned nose and evenly spread freckles.  
Jenny, meanwhile, was also scrutinizing Brooke. Her first impression of Brooke was that she was very tall. Upon further inspection, Jenny discovered Brooke to look almost exactly like Marilyn Monroe, beach style. Her pale blonde hair was cut in a perfect Monroe bob and she was wearing the white Monroe dress and the chandelier necklace and earrings that she favored. Her lips were painted shell pink and her makeup was undescribably perfect. Jenny felt herself shrinking in comparison to Brooke's 5' 9'' frame. Her gumball jersey felt so elementary compared to Brooke's retro dress. She wasn't only supermodel beautiful, she was supermodel tall.  
Brooke noticing Jenny staring at her and blushed.  
"I'm a bit of a Marilyn fan, as you can see," she said, and winked.  
"Yes, I noticed. That dress looks really good on you by the way"  
"Thanks, I--"  
Brooke was cut off mid-sentence as a tall, willowy girl entered the room. However, the girl wasn't looking very tall nor willowy compared to Brooke. Brooke with her 5' 9'' frame towered over Callie.  
Brooke smiled, this girl was probably her other roomate.  
"Hey! I'm Brooke."  
Brooke was interrupted a second time as Callie, glaring at her asked,  
"You're our new roomate."  
Brooke's smile vanished, this girl was unpleasant, she thought to herself.  
"Yeah. I am"  
"How old are you?" Callie asked while taking in Brooke's look. The girl was undoubtfully beautiful. That really annoyed Callie, who was this girl and why did she have to butt into her life? And how was Easy going to take to this?  
"Sixteen"  
"Great, I get stuck with another little sophmore", Callie moaned.  
"Shut up Callie," Jenny cut in. "She never did anything to you." It was hard to believe that she and Callie had almost been friends. That is until Callie broke her promise by going out with Easy again.  
"Oh, still sore about Easy, I see," Callie smirked. "Funny, he was never yours to begin with so I don't know what you're complaining about."  
"Who's Easy?" Brooke asked Jenny, curious.  
"I'm Easy. Who are you?" The girls gave a start and turned around.  
Easy Walsh's robin egg blue eyes blinked as he silently entered the room with a livid Tinsley in tow behind him.


End file.
